This present invention relates to an article that is designed to enhance a person's ability hear. It is a common understanding that a person's ear is used to collect the sound waves of various noise, and transmits onto the ear for the person to hear. However, many sounds are unheard by human ears because their loudness is insufficient for our ears to detect.
There have been several attempts to collect sound and amplify the loudness so the person can hear beyond the normal hearing. However, the most of these attempts has been with microphones, amplifiers, speakers, and headphones in order to capture, amplify, and deliver the sound audible to human ear. Although the quality of the sound thus electronically manipulated is good, the most of these sound amplifications require additional power source and additional equipment, some of them often heavy and bulky. Moreover, the effect of electronically generated electromagnetic field close to the person's ear is still being studied, and is known to have harmful effects in prolonged exposures.
Moreover, a person may prefer to hear better without electronic manipulations. This is especially true when the person wants to hear certain natural sounds, such as a bird chirpping or wave breaking against a rock.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a new and improved article that will enhance the sound quality for human ear naturally without electronics.